


Siempre juntos

by Shireshi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Childhood Trauma, DANCERACHA, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Traumas infantiles, de niños a adultos, historia danceracha, minor side ship, orfanato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireshi/pseuds/Shireshi
Summary: El vínculo entre ellos era todo cuanto aquellos tres chicos tenían. Por eso mismo era tan valiosa la promesa que compartían.Eran el trío de huérfanos famoso por sus travesuras.
Kudos: 2





	Siempre juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia que comparto aquí. Espero que les guste

Apenas se conocieron cuando tenían 9 y 7 años, cuando el más pequeño de ellos, sin quererlo ni buscarlo, se unió a los otros dos. Al final poco importaba cómo habían terminado juntos, sino la fama que les precedía. Y es que los tres niños eran muy conocidos en la zona por meterse en problemas y gastar travesuras. Aunque, a pesar de ellos, eran muy queridos, a decir verdad. 

El mayor de ellos era Minho. Apenas tenía siete años cuando llegó a aquel orfanato después de que sus padres tuvieran un accidente de coche del cual sólo él sobrevivió. Sin más familia a la que acudir, el pequeño terminó viviendo en aquella institución. Nada más llegar a ella el niño apenas quería comer, no sonreía y muchos menos jugaba. Precisamente por eso tal vez captó la atención de Hyunjin. Cuando Minho llegó, él ya llevaba dos años viviendo allí tras el abandono de sus padres cuando apenas tenía 3. A pesar de ello, este siempre fue un niño muy gracioso y animado, muy extrovertido y que andaba en todos lados. Y así sucedió que poco a poco se acercó al mayor y consiguió sacarle las sonrisas que por la vida le habían sido robadas. 

Ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y, con el tiempo y ayuda, Minho fue recuperándose. Sin embargo, el grupo no estuvo completo hasta un año después con la llegada del menor de los tres: Felix. 

A pesar del historial de violencia, conflictos y contrabando de sus progenitores, quienes, en una de estas fueron blanco en un tiroteo que acabó con sus vidas, el pequeño Felix de seis años, al igual que Hyunjin, era el más calmado de los tres. O al menos en apariencia. 

Con ello se creó el gran trío de niños traviesos. No con malas intenciones los tres terminaban implicados e incluso siendo los causantes de muchos líos tanto de aquel orfanato como en el pueblo cercano a él. 

Minho estaba a la cabeza. El mayor era el de los planes maestros y las ocurrencias, inteligente y carismático. Hyunjin, el más infantil, patosos y consentido, aunque divertido y un gran talento para distraer y desviar la atención de todos poniéndose él en centro de ella. Y Felix, el más tranquilo y reservado aunque adorable y observador, también partícipe de todos planes pero el primero que se disculpaba y daba la cara evitando muchas veces que se metieran en problemas mayores. 

Así fue como una vez, apenas un año después de unirse los tres, planearon entrar a la tienda de golosinas del pueblo y coger una para cada uno. No se quejaban de la comida del orfanato, al menos tenían algo que comer y un sitio para dormir en sí, pero caramelos no era algo que abundara para ellos. 

Era un plan sencillo donde Minho preguntaba por el precio de otros dulces mientras los menores cogían algunos y luego se iban. O así hubiera sido si Hyunjin no se hubiera tropezado tirando varios estantes y cajas de chuches al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Felix se disculpó y se ofrecieron a ayudar al dueño de la tienda con el desastre.

El señor finalmente cedió, entendiendo que fue sin querer. Entre los tres recogieron todo y, todo sea dicho, al final comieron más caramelos y dulces de los que pensaron pues no iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque se hubieran caído al suelo. Ni tan siquiera el dolor de barriga que tuvieron esa noche les hizo arrepentirse de aquello.

\- Vamos a estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hyunjin un día cualquiera cuando los tres estaban tumbados a la sombra de un árbol.  
\- Por supuesto que sí, Jinnie -respondió el mayor acariciándole el pelo, y el menor de los tres estuvo de acuerdo. 

Puede que fueran palabras de niños, pero lo cierto es que los años pasaron y por muchas adopciones que hubieran, nunca eran acogidos por una familia, demasiado mayores a ojos de los padres que acudían allí. Al final del día ellos volvían a los brazos de los otros en su propia definición de familia cuando nadie más parecían quererles.

A pesar de todo, juntos seguían pasando las tardes en el pueblo o por rincones poco transitados del orfanato, pasando tiempo juntos y causando algunos problemas. Una vez tratando de ayudar a un albañil del que eran ligeramente amigos, derramaron tres botes de pintura. Minho se estuvo riendo de ello durante semanas mientras él y Hyunjin diariamente trataban de quitarle pintura del pelo a Felix tras haberle caído parte encima. 

El tiempo fue pasando, y ellos creciendo. Era el 16 cumpleaños del mayor cuando, encontrándose mirando a los dos menores, decidió hacerles una promesa. 

\- Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, les voy a sacar de aquí.  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, hyung? -preguntó Felix extrañado  
\- Seré yo quien solicite vuestra custodia, así podremos irnos los tres, a alguna casa o algo, y seguiremos viviendo juntos.  
\- No digas eso -habló esta vez Hyunjin con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque deseo mucho ese futuro… no quiero esperanzas que luego no se vayan a cumplir.  
\- Jinnie, lo hablamos una vez, siempre los tres juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?  
\- ¿Y lo vas a cumplir? -replicó alzando un poco la voz.  
\- Seguro, yo lo recuerdo -se apresuró a decir el menor, sabía que el tema era difícil para Hyunjin y era mejor que estuviera tranquilo. Por encima de todo Felix odiaba los conflictos y las peleas.  
\- Y yo también, os lo prometo. Vendré a por ustedes.

Esa noche los tres durmieron abrazados, como hacían de pequeños cuando tenían pesadillas que les impedían conciliar el sueño. Minho por encima de todo quería cuidar a los dos menores, después de que tanta alegría y cariño que le habían aportado. Felix ansiaba una vida tranquila, sin problemas, conflictos y discusiones fuertes, como la que tenía con sus hyung que fuera para siempre. Y Hyunjin simplemente no quería volver a estar solo, menos aún con todo lo que sus amigos, aunque casi hermanos, significaban para él. 

Sin embargo, llegado el momento en el que Minho cumplió la mayoría, fueron conscientes de que no era tan fácil como habían creído. Los tres seguían viéndose y pasando gran parte del día juntos, pero al final de el Hyunjin y Felix volvían al orfanato mientras el mayor volvía andando al pueblo de al lado, donde había conseguido alquilar una habitación con dos compañeros de piso. 

Los meses fueron pasando y el papeleo y la condiciones que se consideraban idóneas para que Minho pudiera tener la custodia de los otros dos parecía no darse nunca. Al fin y al cabo apenas era dos años mayor, no tenía casa propia y el sueldo del trabajo que había conseguido tener apenas le daba para el alquiler y comer, mucho menos daría para los tres. 

Los menores lo entendían, o eso decían. Pues, aunque les doliera, más se preocupaban por el mayor, quien parecía no dormir demasiado y siempre se buscaba la manera de ir a verles, aunque el tiempo fuera poco porque debía volver andando (y es que, aunque hubiera taxis o buses, desde los siete años no había vuelto a subirse a ningún vehículo). Sin embargo, Felix podía ver como Hyunjin diariamente se enfadaba más con el mayor, a veces simplemente fuera sólo porque tuviera ojeras o tuviera que irse caminando. Algunos días se quejaba por ver demasiado poco al mayor, mientras al siguiente discutía por siempre ir a verles. 

Felix hacía tiempo que había dejado de entender qué le pasaba, o qué era lo que quería. Y lo cierto es que, puede que por ese desconocimiento, se limitaba a mitigar el problema. Calmar a sus mayores, distraerlos… lo que fuera para que los tres pudieran estar bien.

O al menos se mantuvo así hasta un año después de que Minho abandonara el orfanato, de nuevo en su cumpleaños y todavía faltando un años y un par de meses para que los menores tuvieran la mayoría de edad. 

Hyunjin y Felix habían reunido algo de dinero para poder comprarle una tarta pequeña. Y Minho había salido antes del trabajo para poder estar más tiempo con ellos. La tarde la pasaron charlando de sus aventuras de pequeños, como cuando habían escondido unos gatos recién nacidos debajo de sus camas después de encontrarles abandonados bajo la lluvia. 

Cuando ya caía la noche Minho decidió irse, para desilusión de los tres. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no era seguro caminar por la carretera de noche, y menos un viernes. Además que sus compañeros de piso, Changbin y Chan, le habían dicho de cenar juntos para celebrarlo. 

\- Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?  
\- Por supuesto, hyung -respondió Felix, mientras Hyunjin le dio un corto abrazo como respuesta.  
\- Cuando el mayor se fue Hyunjin empezó a llorar. El menor se acercó rápidamente para consolar al que era más su hermano que su amigo.  
\- N-no volverá -sollozó el mayor  
\- ¿Quién? -preguntó Felix confuso mientras le mecía en sus brazos.  
\- Minho-hyung.  
\- Claro que sí, Jinnie, dijo que nos vemos mañana ¿por qué dices eso?  
\- ¡No volverá a por nosotros! -gritó Hyunjin entonces poniéndose de pie, logrando que Felix se encogiera en su sitio-, dijo que nos sacaría de aquí, pero no lo hará.  
\- Lo está intentando, está haciendo todo lo posible, lo logrará.  
\- Lo sé, pero no seas estúpido. No le darán nuestra custodia. Vamos a quedarnos aquí… él hará más amigos, como los del trabajo o sus compañeros de piso y nos dejará, se olvidará de nosotros.  
\- Tranquilo, Jinnie -volvió a intentar acercarse el menor-, sabes que eso no pasará.  
\- ¡No lo sabemos! -volvió a alzar la voz y cogió el primer objeto que vio tirándolo al piso con rabia, y después de ese otro más-. Solo somos una molestia para él.  
\- Por favor, para. 

Felix no soportaba seguir en esa habitación mientras Hyunjin se encontraba así. Él confiaba en Minho, y sabía que ahora sería el único que podía calmar la situación.  
Así fue como salió del orfanato a escondidas y fue andando a la casa del mayor. Apenas habían ido un par de veces, pues para ir a ese pueblo debían pedir permiso, pero recordaba perfectamente como llegar a pesar de la oscuridad. 

Lo que no recordaba era lo que Minho le había contado: iba a cenar y celebrar su cumple también con sus compañeros de piso. Cuando llegó le vio a través de la ventana, estaba soplando las velas y acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios al que sabía que era Chan. El mayor no se los había contado, pero llevaban un par de meses saliendo. 

Felix entonces pensó en las palabras de Hyunjin. Observó el pastel, parecía mejor que el que ellos le habían comprado, también Changbin y Chan parecían tenerle regalos, no como ellos. Y sobre todo, veía a Minho feliz y sonriendo. 

Le recordó a cuando estaban los tres juntos, aun en el orfanato, y se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían al mayor sonreir de verdad. Habían empezado a primar las conversaciones sobre los temas de la custodia y preocupaciones por el dinero, los estudios, el trabajo y lo que fuera, pero no su sonrisa. 

Decidió irse sin llamar a la puerta. No iba a darle la razón a Hyunjin, porque sabía que no la tenía. Incluso el propio Hyunjin sabía que no la tenía y que solo era una rabieta. Pero se dio cuenta de que Minho cargaba con una carga demasiado pesada: una promesa que no podía cumplir, por más que él mismo quisiera hacerlo y estar con los dos. 

Estaba pensando profundamente en ello, y en cómo hablarlo sin sus hyungs, sin que hubiera problemas cuando vio el reflejo de unas luces tras de sí. Apenas se dio tiempo de girarse y ser encandilado por las luces de un coche antes de que este se le tirarse encima de suyo y le atropellara. 

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del menor allí donde había caído. Las autoridades supusieron que la muerte había sido a causa de un conductor borracho que se había dado a la fuga. Cuando le identificaron fueron hasta el orfanato para notificar de la noticia. 

Al llegar, vieron a un joven en la entrada, que se asustó al verles llegar, junto con una señora que ser alguien responsable de la institución. Él era Hyunjin. Preocupado por la ausencia de Felix le había estado buscado, no teniendo éxito en dar con él. Finalmente decidió informar a la directora y así fue como, escuchando las conversaciones entre las autoridades y ella, se enteró de la noticia. 

El joven empezó a gritar y llorar desesperado. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Felix no podía haber muerto, no podía haberse ido así de la noche a la mañana. Hizo falta la fuerza de dos policías para poder contenerlo y que se calmara. 

Esa tarde, Minho salió del trabajo y caminó hasta el pueblo de al lado para ver a los menores. Ajeno a todo lo sucedido, pasó por la zona en la que había muerto el menor, extrañando ver polvos en la calzada. Sin embargo, siguió caminando sin darle más importancia. 

Cuando llegó a su destino, sí le extrañó que Felix y Hyunjin no le estuvieran esperando como solían hacer. Entró en el orfanato y se dirigió a la habitación que antes compartía con ellos y la abrió. Esta estaba hecha un desastre, con un montón de objetos rotos que Hyunjin había roto la noche anterior, y los que habían quedado sanos, igualmente los había roto esta mañana tras la visita de la policía. 

Ignoró todo aquello cuando finalmente notó a Hyunjin tumbado en la cama de Felix abrazando sus propias piernas. Con cuidado se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y acariciándole la mejilla le pidió saber qué le ocurría. 

Fue entonces cuando el menor le contó todo. Minho se quedó ahí sentado escuchando, Apenas le había visto la tarde anterior y ya no estaba. Felix le había ido a buscar a él y ya no estaba. 

°°°

Después de eso el tiempo pasó, aunque la herida tardó en empezar a sanar, la ausencia del menor seguía estando demasiado presente para ambos. Finalmente, al par de meses, por su cumpleaños, Hyunjin le pidió a Minho que desistiera de tratar de obtener su custodia y, aunque algo reticente, al final este estuvo de acuerdo. 

El tiempo siguió pasando y Hyunjin también cumplió la mayoría de edad, aunque ahora se mostraba reacio a abandonar aquella habitación, sabiendo que posiblemente ya no podía volver a ese lugar que ambos compartieron con el menor. Pero quisiera o no, tenía que hacerlo, y se iba a vivir, de nuevo, por fin, con Minho. Quisieran o no, la vida seguía.


End file.
